The Trouble With Time Travel
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: what if the events from Trials and Tribble-ations hadnt gone exactly as planned? can the timeline be salvaged? or will the Enterprise's knowledge of the Defiant cause irreprable damage? no slash. mild swearing. short chapters. i love any reviews. CH 2 up!


The Trouble with Time Travel.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_ **_**I LIKE REVIEWS! NOBODY EVER READS THIS! BLAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Dax and Sisko sorted through the Tribbles in the storage container at a breakneck pace, unintentionally beaning captain Kirk with the furry creatures. Dax's heart was going much faster than it should have, she focused on finding the bomb. but the back, dark corner of her mind was racing with the fear of what would happen if something went wrong.

And something did go wrong.

Terribly wrong.

No one knew what caused the young Trill to fall, even if someone went back with sensors they probably wouldn't have found out.

It could have been a misplaced foot.

A misplaced Tribble.

But how she fell was not important, the point was that she fell. Fell down the hatch of the storage room. Fell right on top of Captain James T. Kirk.

Dax climbed out of the pile of Tribbles, and simply stared at the roughed-up yet amused Captain.

"what were you doing up there ensign?" he asked, smiling at her in a way Jadzia knew meant trouble.

She looked up at the hatch, and saw Ben looking down at her with concern. They had run out of time. "Captain, you have to get out of here, there's a bomb!"

Kirk and Spock's eyes locked for a millisecond, as if to check to make sure one was thinking the same thing the other was thinking. "you heard the girl! GO!" Kirk cried, taking Jadzia's hand and fleeing the scene.

_BOOM!_

The explosion threw them both forwards, but they then found themselves being sucked backwards. Jadzia grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be Kirk. Luckily, the captain had already grabbed onto the handle of another storage unit, concerned eyes fell on Dax, and she managed to hear over the rushing of air, one word. "_COMMUNICATOR!__"_

Jadzia's left hand let go, and reached for the device. flicking it open, she yelled into it, "TWO TO EMERGENCY BEAM UP!" she didn't know whether it got through to the Defiant or the Enterprise or both, she was only relieved at the familiar tingling sensation.

Kirk and Dax stood gasping on the transporter pad, grateful for the oxygen. As the science officer's eyes roved around the all too familiar room, the symbiant seemed to want to squirm up her throat as Major Kira ran into the room. They were on the Defiant alright.

"where the hell am I?" Kirk turned on her, "where did you take me?"

then Kira burst in, "Dax! Thank the Prophets! Where's the Captain?" Kirk opened his mouth, then Kira cut across him, "Captain _Sisko_. And what's _he_doing here?" she said, nodding her head towards the 23nd century captian.

"could someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Kirk hopped off the transporter pad.

"Sisko to Defiant." The two women exhaled at the voice over the comm.

Kira gratefully answered "are you alright? The explosion…"

"I got out in time, but Dax and Captain Kirk are still unaccounted for."

"I'm right here, Ben. So is Kirk." Jadzia said.

"_on__the__Defiant?__"_

"yes." Said Kira slowly.

Kirk cut in on the conversation, "Mr. Sisko, I demand to know what is going on here!"

"it's a long story…" said Sisko. "One to beam up." the black man in leiutenint's uniform shimmered into the room.

"was anyone killed in the explosion?" asked Kira.

"not that I know of, of course, the crew of the Enterprise thinks that their Captain is dead."

"well, there goes the timeline." Said Jadzia casually.

Sisko turned to the Trill and grinned, "good to see you made it out of there too, old man."

Dax smiled back, "you know I'm indestructible, it'll take more than some explosion to kill me."

"someone PLEASE tell me what is going on! you mentioned 'timeline', you aren't from the future, are you?"

Sisko sighed, "if only it was simply a matter of explanation, you would be caught up by now. Yes, we're from the future, we were trying to save your life."


End file.
